


Second Chance

by TommyShermybaes



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyShermybaes/pseuds/TommyShermybaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet him after your tragedy and you immediately regret not asking for his name. Will you see him again and if you do, will you be able to open your heart for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘I’m addicted to you. Don’t you know that you’re toxic?’ You laugh and sing “Toxic” along with Britney Spears over the radio. You drive into the Dunking Donuts parking lot for Donuts. You step out of my car with my flats and a gust of wind blows your auburn hair into your eyes. Today is your birthday and you’re skyping your parents who live in Florida while you live in New York with your boyfriend, Jason. It was a big day when your parents allowed you to live with your 29 year old boyfriend- a mere year older than you. You smiled at the thought of his blond hair and his blue eyes. You first met in college and it was love at first sight. Him, the talented boy who was always the male lead role. You, the little girl who loved writing and wrote the scripts for all of the plays. You have been dating him for three years now as you had just graduated from college two years ago.

“Hello how can I help you?” the woman behind the counter asked. She was a tall woman so it was hard to look behind her to see your choices. Ha! Choices! As if you weren't already going to buy your favorite kind of donut.

“Hi. Can I have a Boston Creme?” People don’t understand your absolute love and devotion to Boston Creme donuts. If God was a donut, he would be a Boston Creme donut.

You walk out of the store with my donut and get into your pick up truck. You’re driving toward your apartment with the smell of donuts swelling up your wall. You pull up into the parking lot and step out.You notice Jason’s car in the parking lot which is odd since he should be at work. Jason works in the office building across from your work building. You wonder if he forgot something for work so he came back to get it. Well at least this way he can say hi to your parents while you Skype. You pull out the keys from your purse and slide them into the doorknob. As you turn the key, you notice that the door was unlocked. You shake your head and smile at Jason’s clumsiness and open the door to let yourself in. 

You walk in and you hear moans coming from the living room. You run over to make sure that it’s not what you think it is. You see your boyfriend is on the couch fucking your neighbor Maria. You gasp and drop your keys which land onto the floor with a loud clink. They both look up from what they are doing and Jason’s eyes go wide. His eyes first show surprise, recognition, confusion, and then guilt. By the time he starts saying an apology you’re already out the door and running to your car. Jason, who had the decency to run outside wearing boxers, starts pounding on your window saying apologies and how you should talk about it with him. You’re crying really badly, your mascara and eyeliner running down your face with your tears. You stomp on the gas and drive away while Jason is shouting after you. You look up to the doorway to see Maria sticking up her middle finger and smiling smugly. 

As you drive you think of all of your options for places to stay. You can’t go to your parents house since they live in Florida so your only option is your cousin Molly who lives only half an hour away so it won’t bother with your work. 

As you drive, you rethink your choices and about how much of your life you wasted. You were with him for about two years and you think about how much time you wasted on him. You also think about how much time you wasted and how long he was cheating. You are now crying harder and the road is getting blurry. You pullover and roll down the windows hoping the fresh air will help calm you down a little. You rest your head against the steering wheel and close your eyes. After a while you hear a knock on you car door and you look up expecting to see a policeman telling you that you can’t freaking park here. Instead, you see a gorgeous man with the most beautiful baby blue eyes staring at you. The man knocks on your door again and you roll down your window quickly trying to hide the fact that you were just crying. 

“Excuse me miss, are you okay?” asks the mysterious man and you almost melt at his voice. He has an eloquent voice with a British accent. He has short,brown hair with an oval face. He has such beautiful cheekbones with lips that is just the most kissable color. “Miss?” says the yummy man with a hint of impatience and you realize you were just sitting there and staring at him.

“Sorry. No- I mean yes i’m fine.” you’re blushing so much you swear you’re a tomato. 

“Okay good. Well I have people expecting me so I must go. Are you sure you don’t need a ride somewhere?” He looks at you carefully with his blue eyes and you feel as if he can see right through you. 

“No I’m sure but thank you.” You smile at his kindness and wish that he could have been your boyfriend instead of the good for nothing boyfriend who I just found cheating on me. You watch him walk away through your rear view mirror and wish that you could have taken him up on his offer. As you watch him get into his car, you realize that you never caught his name. Oh well, you sigh, maybe fate just wasn't meant to be. You take a few deep breaths and step on the pedal driving back onto the road toward your cousin’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while! Thanks for your support!

You ring the doorbell to Molly’s apartment and hope that she’s available. You look around and realize that you haven't been here for a while and notice that many things have changed. There is now a park outside and they have a little lake with a fountain in it. It’s a very nice apartment complex and you think about how nice it would be to move around here. Finally the door opened you look into the dark brown eyes of your cousin Molly. She looks at you in horror and you look behind you to see if anything’s there. You look around and see that there’s nothing there and you look back at Molly who's still looking at you but with a worried look.

“Jeez what happened to you?”

“Oh me? Well I found Jason in our house fucking another Mary, my neighbor. Why? Is my makeup smeared?” Molly came out of the doorway and gave you a hug, trying to console you. She leads you inside and you sit on the couch while Molly goes to the kitchen.

“I’m going to make you a cup of tea. Tell me everything that happened.” You smile. Molly is so nice and always cheers you up. Molly sits down next to you and gives you your cup of tea and you notice she also brought chocolate and tissues.

“Molly you’re the best.” You smile at her and start your story while Molly just listens and nods along as if she was feeling the same things I was. 

You finish the story and you feel some tears out of the corners of your eyes. Molly takes a tissue from the tissue box on the table and gives it to you. Molly gives you a sympathetic look and says “At least you got to see that cute guy. What was his name again?” 

You wince and reply “I didn’t get it. He just asked me if I needed help because I pulled over and I replied. he seemed like he had to go somewhere.” You sigh. You wish you could’ve asked for his number. He was so nice and he was drop dead gorgeous. 

“Oh well. Since you came by all of a sudden-” You’re starting to open your mouth to apologize but Molly cuts you off. “Oh no it’s all right. You probably had no where else to go and I really do lose you. I just wanted to warn you that I have some friends coming over tomorrow at around noon. I just wanted to warn you in case you weren’t dressed or ready for guests.” You feel bad for intruding and feel touched that Molly warned you.

“Thank you. Alright I can make lunch for everybody.” you yawn and Molly smiles.

“Alright. You should go to bed. You’ve had a long day. Since you’ve been here before you should know where the room is right?” You nod and walk down the hall and into the guest room. You fall onto the bed and sigh in relief at the comfort and drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up to the sound of the doorbell and you look around trying to comprehend where you are. Suddenly it comes back to you and you feel slightly depressed. The alarm clock on the wall says it’s around 11:00am and you remember that Molly said something about friends coming over. You look for for your phone and find that Molly put it on the dresser drawer. You check your phone and notice that Jason has left you a ton of messages and has called even more. There are a couple texts. You throw your phone onto your bed in disgust and go into Molly’s room to see if there is anything appropriate to wear in front of her friends. You find something that fits you and you thank the gods that she is the same height as you.

You’re walk down the stairs and you hear Molly’s chipper voice say “Oh good you’re up. Guys this is my cousin.” You reach the bottom of the stairs and you look up to scan Molly’s gang of friends. Your eyes stop as you see the most gorgeous blue eyes that look very familiar.


End file.
